A Pilots Collection
by godricplease
Summary: (Poe x OC, Poe/OC) This is a collection of one shots. If you want an OC, a story of your own, all you have to do, is read the first chap! Don't be afraid of PM me!...May the force be with you! Requests: OPEN
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

Okay, lets get down to business... We all loved the new movie, right? Right.

Second, I think we can all agree this website needs more Poe/OC .

So want to do this with me? You send me your requests and I'll make my best to deliver... imagines, drabbles, one shots..

You can send me your requests through PMs or reviews.

I'll use: Your name if you want, reader or an OC (as a mini fic) You can also choose the scenarios, characters traits etc

Hope you all get on board!

Requests are now OPEN

(Don't be afraid to slid into my PMs)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**  
 **Thanks for requesting! This is just for getting something out there! I do not have a beta so sorry for any mistakes what so ever! I'm not good on technicalities BUT I'll do my best. Hope you like it x**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 _Post TFA_

Jessica laughed as both women took off their helmets. "I'm so glad we can still find a way to make a simple run this much fun" she grinned. Her black hair was loose and free to now frame her face and she walked towards her friend momentarily.

She nodded with a sincere smile on her lips. "Right? Who knew you could actually maintain a conversation without having any TIE fighters trying to kill you?" Ever since the Starkiller base had been destroyed they manage to have a few days of strange but intense calmness to themselves,however the feeling of the First Order could be giving them time to settle and perhaps let their guards down for even a second just to strike at the right time didn't disappear not for one moment. Jess glanced behind her friend and with a quick goodbye followed by a mischievous smile she left her alone.

The girl was about to take a step forward just as something hit her and threw her off balance as it ran into her legs, the familiar beeps filled her ears and she chuckled already knowing what it was. She turned around to face the small droid with a hint of a smile.  
"Hi BB-8" she said leaning towards it. The droid responded making her chuckle, "Yes, I am fine!" The droid rolled around from one side to the other like it was almost…nervous itself. "It was a simple run, you have nothing to fear" It seemed distressed and maybe if it was another droid she would've have told it to simply return to their 'master' and move on with her day, but this was bb-8 and therefore – different. "Are you alright?" she asked, taking some strands of hair that fell in front of her face. She began walking towards the dorms instead of her locker and bb-8 followed her, closely, as it had begun rambling.

Her favorite part was without a doubt the way he 'spoke' about his 'master' or rather partner in crime – Poe. She frowned as she heard what the small droid was saying, just as they reached her door. The halls were calm as they passed, as everyone was busy on their jobs/ tasks for the day. "What do you mean… he was worried?" She asked.

"BB-8!" A voice called, and you could hear the steps indicating that someone was approaching them. "What did I say about you running off, buddy?" The man sighed dramatically as he saw the pair with a faint smirk on his lips, "I thought you might be next to this one" He leaned down slightly just before he threw her a one of his smiles. BB-8 beeped a now excited response like he always did when his friend was in sight. Poe turned to her and she thought she saw a hint of relief on his face, "You're back" he said taking a few small and discreet steps towards her.

"Yeah, me and Jess just got back" His eyes scanned her as if he was looking for nonexistence injuries.

"Did it go okay?" He asked, and she tried not to frown but tried to down play it anyways. Poe had been a little bit paranoid in a way, after everything, and although he still did his job flawlessly, she could sense there was more fear in him.

They were close, of course they saw each other at least once every day and maybe it was just her but he seemed more interested in her and her x-wing as of late. Not wanting to get her hopes up she never said anything or changed her attitude towards him, she figure they were friends, and maybe it was all of the near death experiences that made them see what wasn't there.

"Were you worried?" She shot at him instead.  
"No" He shook his head making a few black curls bounce with the movement and now she really did have to control herself to not touch his hair.  
She had to control herself a lot when it came to him.

Poe smirked, as he attempted to resist the urge to corner her between himself and the wall. God, he was sure she could see right through him. BB-8 beeped and they almost jumped at the sound of it telling her that Poe had been in fact worried. She chuckled glancing at it. "You're supposed to have my back buddy" he said.

After a few moments of silence that could easily turn into awkwardness, he bit his bottom lip as if he was trying to figure out what to do next, he knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he feared it would scared her away. So, he took a chance, a smaller one but one nonetheless. His lips touched her cheek, and she stopped breathing for a second, gulping at the closeness and the feel of his growing stubble _that_ close to her.

He pressed his lips to her skin for a moment longer before stepping back and trying to forget about the images going through his mind. "Couldn't lose my favorite" he spoke softly his eyes begging for attention.

Yeah, he was in trouble.

* * *

 _Please leave a review with your request or PM me! Do not be afraid to get specific, the details help!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **thank you so much for requesting! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

" _Are you going to tell me where you're going?" Tula asked with a smile playing on her lips. They were at Poe's dorm as he gathered a few things into a small bag. She sat by the end of his bed watching him._

" _I can't" he pursed his lips almost in regret, "I would...but General Organa-" he tried to explain._

" _Poe, it's fine. I understand"_ _She had to bite her tongue not to let any more questions out._

 _"Just promise me one thing" Her voice was serious, making him stop on his tracks, and he turned to her showing he was listening._

" _What?"_

" _Promise me you'll be back in one piece"_

 _He started by smirking, the glint on his eyes never fading, he walked quietly in her direction her and sat down besides her._

" _I Promise"_

But he didn't.

Things went south, every single person on the base was on alert, secret missions and meetings were being taken place more often and he still wasn't back.

The First Order was getting stronger each day, Tula didn't know what she could do to help just a little more. Times like these made her wish she could be a pilot too, and participate on missions, and fight bravely among her colleagues.

When she heard about the crash, Tula's heart felt like it had been ripped apart into a thousand different directions. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he even _alive_? The first few days had passed and she tried, she tried to keep her thoughts light, but it was impossible. No one could survive the First Order _and_ that crash.

The thoughts entering her head scared her like no other. She cried, a lot. The energy left her body in a rush and it seemed like everyone was in some stage of mourning.

She didn't know it was possible to cry that much. Tula found it unbearable to deal with the loss.

When all of them first decide to join the Resistance of course they knew about the risks, what it implied. Now, with Poe she definitely about the risks he took, and getting close to him meant that if something happened to him she would feel it and it wouldn't be just another casualty. He was loyal, and would've have been the first one to do whatever it took if that meant getting them one step closer to the finish line.

She didn't left her dorm for quite some time and did most of her tasks from there, she felt miserable and wished that there was something she could to make it _stop_. Getting out of the small bathroom, she pulled her hair up in a bun, after washing her face she needed to _do_ something other than mourning. Poe wouldn't want for her to be locked up in her room. He would've want for her to fight the best way she could.

As if someone just read her thoughts a knock on the door was heard. She took a deep breath before putting on a forced smile, she reached for the handle and wasn't that much surprised with what or better who she encountered.

"Hi Ann" She greeted her friend. Ann had been visiting her at least once for the past few days, the woman knew how much this latest news had upset Tula and she wanted to be there for her as much as she could.

Normally Ann's expression would have been mirroring hers, but now it was like day and night, Tula frowned at that and looked at her with exception. "What...?"

"You haven't heard?" Her hazel eyes seemed to be doubling size, "What are you doing here?!"

Tula gestured behind her, "Well this is my room" Rolling her eyes, Ann grabbed her friend's hand, pushing her into the hall that would lead them outside. "C'mon!"

Tula had no other choice then to follow, her friend seemed so eager and she tried to ask her several times while they basically ran, but she didn't answered. Once they were outside, she grinned. "What's going on?"

"LOOK" She pointed behind her. Tula turned around not sure of what she should be looking for, but then she saw it. The black hair, the pilot gear, and of course the small droid next to it. She was smiling so hard, her face felt like it was about to break.

Then she ran.

Dodging everyone, she ran towards her friend, her friend she hasn't seen in so long, her friend she thought it was _dead_. Poe was about to take a step forwards as he talked with bb-8 a grin playing on his lips when something ran into him, literally collapse into his body, he felt arms going around his neck, and just realized who it was when a familiar scent hit him.

"Hey, shh, I'm here" he said, arms going around her frame.

"I thought you were gone" She suppressed back tears, holding on to him so tight, she thought he might ran out of air. He chuckled, holding her back just as tightly allowing himself a moment of reflection of what he had just gone through. He closed his eyes briefly, before putting on a brave face for her.

"I'm here" he whispered.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! PM or review for requests! Tell me what you would like to see x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**  
 **That made me smile, Bad wolf and Time lords (thumps up for the Doctor Who reference btw) Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own star wars.**

* * *

 **|Set wayyy before TFA|**

"Are we really that out of shape?" Y/N said clearly breathless with her hands on her knees as she turned to look at her friend.

"I don't know about you, but," he looked down to himself with a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm good" Y/N rolled her eyes before laying down on the grass filled ground, not caring about getting dirt on her. _Who even had the idea for going on a run so early in the day? Oh, that's right: Poe_ _Dameron._

"Why did we even do this?" Y/N asked, her arms spread wide, she secretly liked being out in the open at that time of day. It was calm, the air was fresher, you could enjoy the environment around you without any restrictions. They were probably a bit deeper into the forest than they should, but by now they knew their surroundings well enough and to be honest they needed the break between long days.

He laughed laying besides her, enjoying the view above them. "We needed it. _I_ needed it" he replied softly absorbing their surroundings which reminded him so much of home.

x

Night had come, people were in a good mood, so that led only to one thing: drinking. Yes, they did that every now and then when things were calmer and the celebration mood was on, almost everyone had at least one bottle of their preference that they kept with them, and often they shared. Whether it was by the lakes, open spaces close to the base, or inside it didn't matter.

There was this woman, maybe a few years younger than the both of them that Y/N felt it was just _his_ type, she liked the same things he did, she was fun, an open book, pretty, and overall a good person to be around. Plus she liked him. Y/N liked playing matchmaker, but it didn't really go her way when the poster boy himself didn't do his part. He was nice to her, didn't gave her the cold shoulder but never really showed any interest. Y/N felt irritated at times because that was **not** strange at all, a lot of people flirted with him and _hell_ if he was in the right mood, which he always was, he flirted back. It was part of his DNA at this point.

Y/N and him didn't knew each other for long, but people tended to form close relationships quite quickly over there. They were over at the make shift bar which was coming along quite nicely, by the way. Drinks were flowing when Y/N caught her attention, a mischievous smile had already formed on her lips when she turned to her left. "She's looking at you again" She stared at him with a glint on her eyes hoping that time she would get some reaction off him. He barely acknowledged her words as he gulped the rest of the drink. "C'mon, she's cute" Y/N said bumping his shoulder with hers.

"I guess" he responded throwing her a small smile. Truth was, she was trying to get whatever it was bothering him out of his head, even if it was just for one night. Couldn't be that hard right?

"I'm going over there" she informed him, beginning to stand up.

He frowned just now fully understanding her words. "What? Why?"

She laughed, standing up, she put a hand on his shoulder with a smirk of her own as she leaned in slightly towards him. "So you can see how good of a friend I can be" She winked and turned around facing the opposite direction.

"Wait, Y/N!"

"Well, hello there" Y/N sat down next to the girl, with an inviting smile on her lips. Her brown eyes searched the girl for any indications that she could be uncomfortable. "So, how are you?"

"I'm okay, thank you" The words barely left her mouth, maybe she was not entirely sober like the rest of them because that much red on someones cheek wasn't normal. "Why don't you come sit with us?" She pointed behind her.

The woman's eyes widened, not sure if she heard it right. "A-are you sure?"

Y/N nodded excitedly. "He won't bite, don't you worry" she leaned towards her, trying to contain her laughter. "That comes later" Yes, apparently it was possible to become _even_ more redder, Y/N was starting to feel for the young woman in front of her.

"C'mon" she grabbed her hand and dragged her excitedly back to the table.

"Be nice" She whispered next to his ear before drinking to rest of her drink and joined her hands together with a clap. "Okay! So I'm gonna let you all talk and get to know each other and I'm gonna have a much needed rest. So, if you'll excuse me" She left without giving them time to protest.

x

It was **way** to late for someone to be knocking on her door, _way_ too late. Y/N could barely open her eyes, so whoever was interrupting her sleep needed to have an excellent reason otherwise they would be dealing with a sleep deprived version of herself and that wasn't pretty.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to put the words together. "Get out! This is _not_ one of those times, Dameron" Y/N tried to pushed him out the door, but it was late and he was strong even clearly tipsy so all he had to do was grab both of her hands, and push her further into the bedroom closing the door with his foot.

Y/N sighed in frustration. Okay, maybe sometimes if the two of them were feeling lonely enough he would crash on her room or vice versa, but that were exceptions and tonight he was supposed to have some company so what the hell was he doing?

"I managed to bring you a perfectly nice woman for you to make her feel like the only woman in the galaxy and you end up here? What's wrong with you?" Like I said, it wasn't pretty.

"I can get a girl on my own" He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Clearly you can't" Y/N sat on her bed, staring at her pillow all she wanted to do was to sleep not discussing his love life in the middle of the night.

"I didn't want her" he explained throwing her a glance before turning around. She noticed that he carried himself on her room like it was his own.

"Well anyways, I'm tired and you're drunk"

He shook his head in amusement. "I'm not drunk" He said, beginning to take off his jacket, and she sighed knowing that he wasn't going to go back to his dorm.

"It would be easier if you were" She murmured and suddenly she felt too exposed, although it was a silly thought, they had shared a locker room countless of times, the fact that she wasn't wearing any pants shouldn't even faze him.

"Poe-" she began and for the first time her voice gave her out. He threw his hands up, "Just sleeping, I promise" she pursed her lips, but laid down anyways, grabbing the second pillow and placed it next to her. She couldn't help but to stared at him while he got sorted out.

When they were both ready for the sleep to take over, she found after a few minutes that it wasn't going to happen any time soon. So she cursed at him, a lot. "This is all your fault you know" she whispered.

Y/N tried to find a comfortable position, again, but had no success. "I hate you sometimes" she whined, turning her whole body to the side, facing him, his eyes were closed but she could see the faint smile on his lips even with almost no light inside the room. Their legs brushed slightly, as now he decided to face her as well he extended his arm around her waist, while he replied. "I bet you do"

 **A/N**

 **I was going to write more, but I kind of like this as is, maybe I'll write more, if you want it, it was going for the smutty side not a lot, but the tension was/is there.**

 **Thank you for following! Keep requesting because my imagination sucks. ahah.**

 **Reviews or PMs. you can choose the scenario, even if it is really small or even AU. anything you want :)**

 **xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**  
 **I'm so glad you liked it ahah, heres the second one!**

 **I apologize if there's any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own star wars.**

* * *

"We shouldn't be here" she murmured, " _You_ shouldn't be here" she said against his lips.

Okay, _back up_. Tula was confused. One minute they were saying goodbye, exchanging small words, as he was about to go on ,yet, on another mission...and the next one, bodies were pressed against each other, mixed breaths, and he was already trying to find ways to cut the mission shorter. "Two minutes" he replied, with his hands on her waist, he pressed her against his suit and he wished the damn gear wasn't so thick so he could feel her better.

"You're the one that's suppose to be leading a team not me" she grinned, leaning back slightly. Tula took him in, from his pink lips to his barely open eyes and she just prayed that this one wouldn't go as bad as the last one. It would be worse than a nightmare having to relive that pain, those thoughts, she couldn't have that. Poe definitely couldn't go through it again.

He smiled as he looked down at her, "They can be without me for a few minutes" he threw her a knowing look but let it slid before cupping her cheek and leaned in once again. Her hands grabbed the back of his neck, playing with his hair just before he parted his lips and and began deepening the kiss. She responded gladly.

When he found himself with her, that's when the voices would stop. It kept telling him that it was all a dream and he was still being tortured, _he_ was still invading his mind and playing tricks on him. And that's all it was: a **trick**.

It was bittersweet the few days he spent after he returned, she almost made sure that he wouldn't leave her side for a long time not when she knew the nightmares were getting worse, she tried to make it better but nothing worked. Well, this seemed to be working. It seemed to be working for the _both_ of them.

People usually say ' _I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it before_ ' but she really didn't. Between the First Order, everyone running around all the time trying to literally save lives,it was rare when they stopped to think about their own, about whether and if they were going to find someone, have a family, get married. Or simply do anything that would make them happy.

They adapted and most of them were fine with that, but now that their lips were basically glued together, it was harder to not go there for the long run. It was going to be harder to just sit back and wait it out. Just when his hand had began moving up her shirt, he heard another voice, and this time it definitely wasn't one of his.

"Poe? Poe Dameron, where are you, everyb-"Ann's voice was heard even before she had opened the door and what she encountered made her stopped in her tracks. "What the fu-? Tula?"

 _shit,_ she thought. She could take her legs from around his waist and detaching her fingers from his hair without her friend noticing, right?

"Hi" Tula awkwardly waved to her friend, I mean is there really another way to greet your close friend while you're in a very compromising situation with another close friend? Yeah, I didn't think so too.

"You're needed, Black leader" Ann kept her voice strictly professional as she absorbed the scene in front of her eyes.

"I'll be back soon" He said placing her on the bench, he gave her a short but still demanding kiss as he got up, with a simple nod to the other woman he was gone. Ann faced Tula with wide eyes and she gestured to the bench as she spoke, a bit to loud to Tula's taste.

"What the hell was that?!"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reviewing, following etc.**  
 **I'm going to continue chap 4 then! Hopefully right after this one! So don't worry Mrs. Dameron, ahah.  
And already started on those other twos! if you want to change anything, you can! :)  
But I'm enjoying your requests so keep it coming! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N  
I enjoy their bickering so much, idek why ahah  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

Y/N tried to find a comfortable position, again, but had no success. "I hate you sometimes" she whined, turning her whole body to the side, facing him, his eyes were closed but she could see the faint smile on his lips even with almost no light inside the room. Their legs brushed slightly, as now he decided to face her as well. He extended his arm around her waist, while he replied. "I bet you do"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked after a few moments had passed, his voice beginning to sound rough.

He couldn't know where she looking at, I mean his eyes were closed for God's sake. "I'm not looking at you" Y/N denied.

"I can feel your eyes on me"

Y/N scoffed at that stubbornly as she pretended her waist wasn't burning underneath his touch. "I don't know what you're feeling, Dameron" she shot at him.

His fingers traveled her waist until it found the small of her back, Y/N kept her breathing steady refusing to give anything away, his smirk only grew now as he decided that sleep could wait.

"I'm feeling it right _now_ " Feeling him breathe softly right above her, his lips brushed against her forehead and she was aware of the fact that, if decided to lean up slightly would be all that it took to trigger this whole thing.

Y/N was going to keep it PG that was, _until_ he said that, and both of his hands landed on her hips, bringing her body to crash with his, she made the decision rather quickly to respond in the same tone, pushing her right leg, in between his, needless to say everything that the poster boy owned she was in contact with. "Is _that_ you're feeling, Dameron?" she inquired her voice laced with fake innocence. Y/N managed to look up at him through her eyelashes without burst into laughter like she wanted - and thank god for that.

Poe gulped, as if he could physically swallow the tension, he leaned back for the purpose of wanting her to make the first move, sleep long forgotten, they shared a long look while both of them gently and slowly explored one another. Y/N wasn't sure how far it would go between the both of them, she wasn't sure how far she was _willing_ to go. Y/N sighed at the same time her right hand danced across his chest, slowly and she allowed her fingertips playing with his skin moving towards his collarbones reaching for his hair. He simply stayed on her hips his fingers sliding down her underwear every now and then in a circular motion. She reached up and instead of doing all the work of placing her head in the right angle, her hands brought him down instead.

Both of them were now just _right_ , they managed to not bump heads, nor were too close for comfort, _(like that was a thing for them)_. It was one of those moments you know? One of those you don't have to say anything, but you're silently asking for the other person's permission to just move forward.

Poe gave her a genuinely tiny smile,as if he wanted her to know that he was aware of what she was thinking and that they didn't needed to take it so seriously and it was fine with him to leave it at that. Y/N didn't saw it that way, with now both hands on the back of his neck, she crashed her mouth into his.

It started by being so small, like a really long peck, then the space between them only grew shorter as his tongue pressed against her bottom lip and he, in a rather simple move, now towered over her. Y/N kept him close, his hands only left her body for half a second to grabbed her legs and placed them around his waist.

Their bodies were pressed together as their lips moved in sync, her back arched slightly when she felt his hand moving underneath her shirt. Y/N wanted to hit herself right in the face as a gasp passed her lips when his mouth began to move towards her jaw. Leaving feather-like kisses on her neck, she could feel him move to press himself more against her. Y/N responded by tightening her legs around him. Marks were left behind, _a lot_ of sighs and breathless kisses took place but they left it at that. For now.

Both of them were flustered although neither of them would admit, it got to them _that_ much. Poe reluctantly leaned back letting his lips fall from hers, he observed her closely, from her parted lips, heavy breathing and closed eyes he couldn't help but to smile. He smiled as his right hand cupped her cheek, his other arm was placed besides her so it would support most of his weight. He felt like no words needed to be exchanged, not at that moment, he would let her have a few seconds of figuring out what had transpired between them. She looked at him and silenced all the voices screaming in her head, her nose brushed against his while she tried to get him closer once again. Y/N took his bottom lip between hers, allowing a grin take over her face for a moment. Her hands were still lost on his hair when he spoke.

"I told you I could get a girl on my own" he smiled against her lips. If she wasn't so caught up in his whole presence, she would've probably rolled her eyes. Instead she pressed her mouth to his and their lips fell into sync once again. They both leaned back at the same time with content smiles playing on their faces.

"Good night, Y/N" He said softly while caressing her cheek.

Poe was sure she was the best, he never had.

* * *

 **A/N  
(hope you liked it!)  
** **Hiii guys! Thanks for leaving your thoughts & requests! I love seeing what you have to say, going to post Grace next! :D**

 **oh, btw you can get to a specific gender, as in I'll try to write it more neutral, especially when doing no names(unless ofc you tell me what you prefer). I just have the habit of putting her/she for example like I did this one!  
** **just wanted to put that out there, don't want for anyone to feel uncomfortable! You can totally crash my PMs and put the details there! :D**

 **see you all soon! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in here!  
(I'm making this up as I go, ahah)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

* * *

"Grace! Grace! Are you okay?" Jessika yelled as she too was trying to deflect those damn TIE fighters. This was suppose to be simple, but lately they couldn't do a minor mission without getting spotted and have people to turn on them, who could on their right mind side with the First Order, those who caused so much hurt and destruction all over the galaxy.

They will destroy villages, cities, _planets,_ if they think it's best, without a second thought but people like Jessika, Grace and Poe will not back down, and will not be intimidated by them. That sounded good right?

Those were the kind of speeches, they would give to keep the spirits up, those were the kind of speeches **Poe** would give as they prepared themselves to get on their X-Wings, but even him got worried, even him panicked, and even him _froze_ at times - and that's why Jessika was basically screaming instead of him.

"No, no, _no_!" She whispered angrily, not today, definitely not _now_. Grace was trying to locate and shoot at many as she could, but it was getting harder, especially when you felt like you just _have_ to do it alone, a part of herself still felt like she had something to prove which was a rather selfish feeling considering that they were fighting the First _fucking_ Order and she had nothing to loose except for her life.

She sighed, clearly frustrated. Grace had to suck it up and fight like she had never fought before. Like Poe. He made it look so easy. She almost rolled her eyes at the cliche thought, if her head didn't hurt so much.

Grace had hit her head with way too much force, when that TIE, who had come out of nowhere and had tried to take her out. Luckily they missed and she was still there, damaged but present in the fight.

"Grace? Talk to me" Poe urged, his voice laced with worry, this mission was getting more dangerous by the second and he didn't liked that one bit.

"I'm I'm-" She tried to respond, but the blood that had come over to her line of vision making her stop talking mid sentence. Grace cursed softly, as she tried to not think about the open wound right above her temple.

"Grace!" Poe screamed trying to get her attention, he hated the fact the need to see if she was injured was greater than getting the hell out of there and back to the base and completing his mission.

Grace blinked fast, getting her mind straight. They were still in battle, she needed to wake up and get the hell out of there "I'm good, I'm good. Go! I'll meet you back at the base"

He frowned."Are you sure?" He normally wouldn't leave without everyone but this was a urgent matter and they had an opening right there. He needed to get back to General Organa- immediately. "Grace?"

With eyes wide open she deflect two of them, knowing she would be able to fight them off if she distract them momentarily. "I'm sure, Poe. Go" Grace said, her voice firm.

He nodded and reluctantly turned around getting out as fast as he could. "Follow me" he said to the remaining people on his squad.

"But, what about Grace?" Jessika asked worriedly.

Poe answered shortly ."She'll be fine. Let's go" The authority in his voice told her to not question or say anything else.

x

Grace jumped out of her x-wing, she cursed as she took off her helmet, her droid followed closely besides her, beeping quietly as if it felt her headache growing. "Go on then," she replied. "You did good today" she congratulated, giving it a small smile.

As Grace was walking inside to the infirmary because as much as she didn't liked to go there, her head didn't looked good - at all. With the looks that she was getting and 'Are you okays' she figured she needed to, at the very least get stitches.

She spent a good hour and a half there, answering all kind of questions which she was getting suspicious that it was purely to make her stay conscious until the bed was a viable option. "Is she in there? Okay. Thanks"

"Hey" Grace then felt a hand touching her shoulder in a supporting manner. "You okay there?" Poe asked, furring his eyebrows together in concentration as he looked to the side of her head.

"I'm fine" she said for what it felt the hundredth time that day, "It's normal to see two of you right?" She asked her eyes widening slightly for effect. Poe only pursed his lips, not sure of how serious she was.

"I'm kidding" Grace threw him a smile, her finger poking his chest.

"Not funny" He replied seriously sitting down next to her. "Jess wanted to see you but I convinced her into giving me her spot instead"

Grace shook her head. "By convincing you mean, you told her" Poe shrugged his shoulders. Hey, if he couldn't use his leadership ever once in a while, what good was it for really?

"You're impossible" She said, leaning on him, his shoulder supporting her head from the side that wasn't injured.

"'m glad you're okay" He said simply, he wasn't used to feeling that worried, the adrenaline normally disguised it. He leaned his head to the side, touching hers slightly and sighed contently now that they were both safe.

* * *

 **A/N  
Hope you enjoyed it guest!  
Okay, it's late! ahah. So guys, I saw TFA again tonight and oh my god, it's even better once you've seen it again on the theater. I've noticed more than things, more details and idk I fell in love with it once more :D**

 **Yes, Mrs. Dameron I was listening to ymas like I did with this one so a few words might have slipped into the fic ahah.**

 **I'm SO glad you are all enjoying it because I am too! So, Guest (Grace) feel free to request more if you feel like it  
Hannah you're next, and then Ella! :D  
Guestie and Tula, I'll talk to you tomorrow ahah (we really should have a chat box in here bc A/N are getting too big)  
D's Blue eyes: thank you for reading it! request away if you want.  
**

 **PS: I love your requests so much, love your ideas. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, unfortunately.**

* * *

"What's up, bb-8?" Y/N asked with a cheerful smile. The small droid was rolling around in a circle as if to try and say 'follow me' "I don't understand"

BB-8 went around, and beeped loudly in the direction of the door, it continued to move around and Y/N quickly followed, happily thinking it would be a surprise or simply something the droid was excited about.

It was late into the night, most of them had already finished their shifts, only a few mechanics were still completing their work for the day. Poe was next to his x-wing, his head hung low as he was leaning against the ladder. He appeared to be lost in thought something that only seemed to happen at night, especially when he was next to his baby, the T-70, it reminded him of all the places he had visited had known deeply, and also helped saved.

"You hiding?" Y/N asked with a grin walking along with bb-8 they made their way towards him, the corner of his mouth lifted, as he tried to mask what was bothering him.

"Not exactly" He answered quietly, lifting his head to acknowledge their presence. "What are you doing here, this late?"

"Well apparently, " Y/N began frowning slightly now that it obvious something was wrong. Poe usually was this easy going person who rarely let people know when something was wrong. "bb-8 wanted to show me something"

The small droid which was now at his feet, beeping away, held a short conversation with its partner. Making Poe smile, his eyes were shinning with a hint of gratitude that he knew the droid would recognize. "Thanks buddy"

x

"It reminds me of my mother" He began answering the question that seemed to be hanging in the air, the why he had been out there leaning against the ladder for so long. "I miss her, both of them" he added quietly, he struggled with finding the right words not familiar with the feeling of being vulnerable enough to actually spill his thoughts to another person. "sometimes you just want to feel closer to them you know" he shrugged one shoulder.

He felt Y/N presence besides him, he folding his arms across his chest, his hair still covered half of his face which made it difficult to resist the small urge to place it behind his ear. The words came out slowly but steady sending the message that, it was understandable to open up and he shouldn't feel embarrassed or anything similar to it. "Hey, whatever your feeling, it's _okay_ " He only responded by nodding and that was after a few moments of silence, he swallow to fight his otherwise dry throat as he thought about what to say next.

Poe cleared his throat and then a brief glint made an appearance on his eyes and before he could stop it memories were being replayed in his head. "I remember, when I first began leaning how to control a ship" He grinned, "My mom used to take me on this A wing interceptor...I would sit on her lap, and she would showed me who to control it - she taught me how to fly and it was the best feeling a six year old could have" He said.

He couldn't exactly point out from where the sudden feeling of loss had come from, of course he missed his parents, he missed them everyday. His home, his room,his mother telling him stories about the battles she had seen and fought so bravely at, he missed the way he looked up to her, _literally_ looked up to her as she told them, he could feel his eyes widening with wonder and excitement and remember wanting to fight the Empire like his parents had.

"We're all missing something in here" Y/N placed one hand on his shoulder, nibbling on the bottom lip attempting to find the right words, something that would make him feel better. "We need to remember those moments, it reminds us what we're fighting for"

A genuine smile made its way to his face, and just like that Poe was reminded of how good it felt when you just open up, to the right person.

* * *

 **A/N  
sorry this is shorter, I was a tad busy today and manage to delete half of what I wrote without saving.  
thank you for your kind words and requests! lovee seeing those (:**

 **you're awesome, to answer your question Tula(you're not annoying btw), I like song fics I will do my best to try and picture it ahah  
I read recently one, that was inspired by "Is there somewhere" by halsey, now you don't have to like her but it was a really cool song/subject to write angst about and I'll probably after I finish your requests write an _very_ angst one shot with Poe. How does that sound? Are you a fan of angst and not so happy endings? **

**Keep sending your amazing views, thoughts and requests! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars…**

* * *

The most frustrating thing about children was probably, _besides_ all the yelling, their loud with no filter mouths and how we still loved them no matter what comes out of it.

Kalel and Poe were happily married and had a healthy son. So, you kind of knew what you were talking about. After the war had ended, it seemed that nothing could go wrong, of course the whole no new attacks thing helped but your beautiful boy was the main source for that blissful feeling.

He had Poe's mouth. Poe would usually use it to flatter himself, and the kid, well he wasn't quite there yet but, he was for sure on his way to become the most spoiled (with love) kid in all of the resistance. He was curious **too** curious some might say, always questioning everything, he followed people around and entertain himself with little.

Poe always snuck him out of the bed earlier than he should and you pretended not to notice and tried your best to fall asleep after they left. You knew where he would take him; it was the same place where he would take you,when you guys first had begun dating; to his x-wing. It would be early in the day and he would try and teach you the controls of it in hopes that you would catch on, but you never did it simply wasn't your thing and plus making out with him was more fun.

You were sure that by now, your son knew a lot more than you did and could probably teach you a few things.

So that's where you found yourself a few hours later, next to Poe, watching him with a warm smile on your lips. You watched your son as he showed off what he learned…and of course him being the boy that he was he attracted the attention of everyone, people had gathered around him, a few just for a few minutes other watched and interacted with him as he spoke excitedly about what his father taught him that morning.

"Daddy says that this is his baby" He looked up to you, you nodded quickly in response. He looked around a look of confusion taking over his small face.

"Where do babies come from?!" He frowned with a mix of wonder and concentration as if he was trying to figure it out himself - and you really wished he would speak just a little lower. Everybody looked at him with amused eyes, but no one responded, well it was an answer that normally only the parents should provide.

"Well, I think you should ask him" You grinned, "Daddy has a lot to say about that" You tried to contain your laughter as you saw Poe's grimace grow.

"Well, buddy...you see..."

 **A/N  
Hope you like it, Ella!  
Just noticed that I wrote this in the 2** **nd** **person ahah, but I liked it just like a 'proper' drabble/imagine.  
** **I'm glad you liked it Hannah! :) If you have any more ideas, just shoot!**

 **Tula you're next...what the hell are you gonna make me do ahah  
** **I'm in such a good mood right now ahah, hope yall had a good weekend! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… :(**

AU-ish

" _Never knew I could feel like this…like I have never seen the sky before…"_

"Stop it!" She laughed, "I'm trying to focus here!" She shook her head clearly amused, it was so mesmerizing to see him in such a silly mood, even if they were flying fighters, and definitely should be paying attention.

"You know when you're out there you have to deal with a lot of distractions and still manage to your job" he pointed out chuckling quietly to himself.

"Yeah, well I'm sure I won't have any stormtroopers or something shooting at me while they're singing" her voice cracked towards the end at the same time he began harmonizing once again.

He let out a laugh imagining the ridiculous scenario. "Hey, it's not my fault!" Poe grinned, as he began landing the fighter on the hangar situated on the outskirts of the base, it was a space that was often used for storage and older x-wings that weren't recommended for battle anymore. "The song has been stuck in my head since yesterday"

Tula had landed safely and was quite proud of herself, her flight lessons were getting longer as she gained more confidence on her skills. Poe obviously thought something was improving by how much he was distracting her, he must have faith on her reflects, because the way he kept going around her on his own ship and held a rather one sided conversation and that was okay…until the singing started.

She took off her helmet, and climbed down the ladder, as soon as her feet touched the ground she felt arms around her waist and in a rash movement Tula was lifted from the ground.

"What are you doing?" She squealed, not able to disguise the smile she was wearing it was so big; it actually was beginning to hurt her cheeks. He had spun them around a few times, and she noticed that the song had been playing through the speakers. "It all revolves around you, and there's no mountain too high, no river too wide - " he continued singing along, his embrace starting to loosen and Tula chuckled getting out of his hold.

"Are you done?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes gave away her amusement in her otherwise serious expression.

"Yes" he nodded, kissing her cheek quickly, before turning around.

A few minutes had passed and she thought that they were actually going to finish sorting the mess they made, a few weeks prior, out. There was a lot of movement at that hour, people passing through to get to their destinations, so, naturally she thought he wouldn't start singing once again…oh boy, she was wrong.

"Poe" she called from where she was standing just a couple of feet away from him. "Poe!" she said raising her voice.

He was lost in thought, she noticed. Tula threw an empty box at him, hitting him on the side, her shoulders were now shaking from laughing too hard and she covered her mouth, in an attempted to conceal the sound.

The expression on his face was priceless, but that didn't stop him from continuing the song. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,"

"Here we go again" she whispered.

Tula walked towards him to pick up the box. "Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace…" he added with a very dramatic expression, I must add. Hands were flying, almost dancing was involved, it was the real deal.

"It's a beautiful song, though" She said and apparently that was all that it took for him to stop and look at her like she was the sun.

"It is" he agreed, closing the space between them. His hands stroke her arms lovingly as he spoke. "Do you know what I noticed?"

Tula shook her head signaling that she didn't, she thought whatever was going to come out of his mouth, was something serious. "You know Obi-wan, right?"

She frowned, _what does he have to do with anything?_ she wondered _._ "Of course, Poe"

"Well, have you noticed that Christian looks a lot like him" he said making her scoff in disbelief.

"What?" she asked. "Poe, what are you talking about?" she turned around back to the mess they were supposed to be working on and tried to ignore the best that she could his lingering presence behind her.

Poe wrapped his arms around her loosely as he leaned his head. He then rested his chin on her shoulder with an expression that made him look awfully younger. "…but I love you until the end of time" he sang quietly in her ear.

Tula's blushing cheeks rapidly calmed down as realization hit her.  
Obi-wan, the Jedi Master, was in a…musical?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahahah, I was playing around on this one, I'll admit.  
As per, I hope you liked it. And the song is actually really beautiful! The first time I saw the video, I was like wtf obi-wan? ahah**

 **I'm half asleep so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I kept writing and writing and this turned out to be quite 'big' ahah. I made a slight adjustment, but I hope you like it anyways!  
**

 **disclaimer: I don't own star warsss.**

"I'm sorry but my hands are killing me, maybe tomorrow?" you hated to say no, to anyone but especially when a kid was looking at you like you were their only hope. You always had a way with art, you would draw and paint for days if that was a possibility and besides working on a bar, that's what you did or used to do, before all hell broke loose and you joined the resistance.

Then, one day, in the middle of a quiet afternoon, Pam, the daughter of a nice couple who worked in the canteen, found you sitting at the end of an large table, quietly engrossed on your drawing. Pam fell in love with it and immediately asked if she could have one. That's when basically everyone found out you could draw and suddenly you were making portraits of everyone and their families, so they could put on their dorms to have a little sense of normalcy with them.

You hoped the following day would go better than this one, Karma, your friend whom you shared a room with was aware of it and decided to give you space for now. You were too irritable anyways.

"What's wrong, snarky?" Poe bumped his arm against yours.

"Bad day" you answered shortly.

"Aww, well it's not over yet, your luck might change" he winked at you and left without giving you an explanation. Some days that would do it, a small gesture would change you whole aura, but that day was unusual, nothing seemed to go your way. The tiredness was pilling up; the bags under your eyes were getting darker and your whole body felt tense.

"Incoming!" karma called, throwing you a small box. You caught it just in time, and your eyes quickly scanned the small object. "Someone left this for you while you were in the bathroom" she clarified.

"Okay...what is it?" You asked, you voice laced with curiosity.

Karma only shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't open"

You nodded, your hands touched the small object carefully, the box was ordinary, and you were sure there were probably thousands like the one you were holding, on that part of the base alone.

You sat down on the bench and opened it slowly. A gasp escaped your lips, the moment your mind figured out what it was.  
Seeds.

You knew it probably didn't make sense to another, but it did to you. Thing was, you would recognize those seeds anywhere…they would grow to become the same type of flower you had grew up with. Velanie flowers. Your mother loved flowers, plants; it would be the only thing that she demanded to have in every division of the house, in consequence you had grown up loving flowers as well and it had been the very first thing you drew.

Tears welled up on your eyes as memories of you mother hit you, your fingers quickly went up to your cheeks getting rid of any evidence of wetness.

Even if you didn't plant them, it meant so much to have a piece of home with you.

But, who knew this? That piece of information of your life that meant so much, you didn't remember sharing it with anyone that was for sure. "Karma?"

"Yeah?" She looked at you friend curiously. Her eyes lingered on your hands and she raised an eyebrow silently asking, what was wrong.

"Who brought this?" You asked.

"I don't know that either, I'm sorry" The person who had left it, was someone who worked in the canteen but barely knew any of them so she doubted it had come from them originally.

"Kan. He brought it" Karma decided to say after observing how intensely you were staring at the small bag of seeds. She didn't understand the appeal but figure it wasn't anything of her business. Plus if it would take that frown out of your face, she would try and do anything to help. "Someone probably asked him to do it. Why don't you go talk to him"

You threw her a small smile in appreciation.

x

You knocked on his door, hoping that he wouldn't be asleep already. Kan worked night shifts, so what was for you the middle of the day, if was for him the middle of the night. The door opened and you saw how the color of his hair was a contrast to his dark skin, his eyes traveled through your body and - "What are you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you" you held you hand high showing him the open box. "Karma said you dropped this off earlier. I was wondering if you could tell me who told you to do it?"

He looked _right_ at you, a hint of amusement shunned through his dark as night eyes and you couldn't help but to feel amazed by the color. "How do you know that it wasn't from me?"

That made you stop to think. "Was it?" You wonder out loud. You didn't even think he knew you existed.

He gave you a small laugh shaking his head. "Relax, I'm kidding. It wasn't from me, it was from _the_ pilot. The curly headed one" he smirked. "Dameron"

"We're friends and he had to go to the control room for a meeting. He asked me to give you that and this" he added his voice raised slightly as he went further into his dorm, he grabbed a black, hardcover book and threw a small smirk as he observed you looking at your hands with the two items on each hand. He could see why Poe was trying to make you feel better, you seemed...nice. Way to innocent for his taste but that's another story.

"Now if you don't mind," he gestured behind him. "I need to sleep"

You were still frozen in place, your extremely bad day had turned into a very confusing one, you nodded and thanked him, your feet taking you into the opposite direction.

When you opened the sketch book, you recognized his handwriting and of course the picture attached underneath. _'If this doesn't cheer you up, then, I'm out of options_ ' he wrote. You chuckled, almost like you could hear the playfulness in his voice. The picture underneath was of the two of you, besides his x-wing making silly faces to the camera. It had been a good day, that day. He probably had broken another record and was feeling too good about himself and you most definitely had been forced into taking the picture but did it gladly after he put his arms around you.

You only saw Poe the next day, you wanted to hug him, and express how much you were thankful for having him making an effort the previous day. You found him outside of his dorm later in the day, talking to one officer; you waited until he was done to make your presence known.

The moment he saw you he seemed to straighten up, a genuinely smile took over his face as you walked towards him with one of your own.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you yesterday" he began saying with a light frown, he truly wanted to see your reaction, but the general asked for him and that came first.

"It's fine" you dismissed with the wave of a hand. "I talked to Kan," you informed him. "He might not be so fond of me, I woke him up" You added with a hint of regret.

He chuckled and you felt like a little bug underneath his stare. "Don't worry about him"

"You didn't needed to do that" you said playing with the end of your vest. "I don't even know how you knew that"

He shook his head feeling a little offended. "You told me, one night. When we were outside" He answered, he couldn't forget something so simple and personal. "I thought of giving it on your birthday, but it looked like you needed it yesterday" he added like it was no big deal.

You grinned at that and before he could say something else, you threw your arms around his neck hoping that it would show him how grateful you truly were.

"Thank you" you whispered against the skin on his neck. He held you back hiding his smile on your hair.

"Anytime" he responded, planting a kiss on your shoulder.

 **A/N**

 **I have no idea if those flowers exist on D'Qar but for the sake of this story let's say it doesn't.  
Hope you all liked it! I have started on the angst I told you about, still unsure about the ending if it's going to be sad or sadder. Or neither. Ahaha idk yet. Much Love. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.**

* * *

Y/N should've told him.

 _shit_ , she thought.

She really shouldn't have waited, but in her mind there was such thing as the right, _perfect_ time, so she convinced herself to wait for it.

She would, maybe tell him in the morning merely seconds after he wakes up and his eyes are still half closed, he would wonder if he heard it right or if it was part of his dream _or_ she would wait for their day to end and when they were on their bed waiting for the sleep to come, she would tell him and it would be the best pillow talk of their lives.

But now it seemed like the right moment is not going to come. **Ever**.

She had the First Order right on her tail; at least three fighters were right behind her, the probability of her making it out alive wasn't great.

She could hear the General speaking to her, helping her as much as she could. Unfortunately it wasn't enough.

"Someone already went to get Poe" Leia said. She was sure she attempted to put on a comforting tone but only made the girl even more nervous.

"I'm here Y/N. You're gonna do as I say okay?" He was surprised that his voice didn't fail him and was able to keep his composure. The adrenaline was kicking in and even though he wasn't in the situation himself, he felt in danger as well only worse. It felt so much _worse_.

He went over the short and very risky plan with her in record time.

He said it was their best chance.

"On my count, go lower" He ordered. He could feel his beating heart jumping against his chest. His palms were starting to sweat and he couldn't help but put a hand through his hair multiple times.

"Poe I-I don't think that's a good idea-" She tried to protest unsuccessfully.

He let out an exasperated breath. Poe lowered his voice knowing that it would make her feel safer somehow, like he was right next to her. "Just trust me. It's the best way" He interrupted her.

"Okay" she practically whispered. After what it felt like seconds, she heard him calling.

"Go,now!"

x

She landed safely, thank God or in this case, her husband. When her feet touched the ground, and she made sure to convince everyone that she was indeed _fine_ , her fingers caressed her stomach and she whispered "that was a close one" When her eyes opened just in time to see a head full of dark curls, she felt him engulfing her in a tight, warm hug. Then he started to shot questions at her.

"Are you Okay? Are you hurt? What were you thinking?" He said, all in one breath.

"I'm fine, We're fine" she breathed out, clutching at his jacket, she gave him a tight smile, and pressed her mouth to his, resulting in a very desperate, and much needed kiss.

"We're?" he repeated, frowning slightly as his hand cupped her cheek.

She cleared her throat, maybe now it was the best time. She was alive. He was alive. What more could she ask? "Yeah. I…I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" he asked.

Y/N took a deep breath and hoped that his reaction would be a positive one. "I'm pregnant" she straight out said it biting her lip in anticipation.

His eyes widened, his mouth formed an 'o' and that was _definitely_ not what he was expecting."What?" his hands left her cheeks and the lack of warmth on her face made her interpreter as a bad thing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was waiting for the right moment and I just, I don't know" she sighed regretfully. She was staring at him by now, his face wasn't giving anything away and God she never felt more anxious in her life.

 _Just say something!_ , she wanted to scream at him.

"You're never going to go on another mission ever again" He blinked rapidly like he was trying to wake up from a dream. Poe felt overwhelmed, he almost lost in wife and now learned that he almost lost his _child_.

She thought she saw him getting tear eyed, she wouldn't blame him, when she first found out, she couldn't stop crying for at least ten minutes straight. It was a dream coming true and now she could experience it with someone as good as her husband. He kissed her forehead before wrapping her in his arms once again. His mouth traveled her entire face, her cheeks,her nose, her temples to finally her mouth. He kissed her carefully, saying everything that he couldn't at that moment, he hoped that Y/N would understand how happy she just made him. "We're going to name him after me, right?"

 **A/N**

 **hope you liked it! Working on that angst! ahah xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't know if you wanted me to use your name Kamy, but I did a few times…oops.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

"I'm late" he laughed. Her lips were currently on his neck making it very hard to concentrate or even form a coherent sentence. She smirked feeling his heart beating right beneath her mouth, sometimes she nibbled his skin, others full on biting was involved but right now making him stay as long as possible was the goal. So far, so good.

He wasn't very good at pretending that he wanted to be somewhere else, he tried to move her a few times because he _hated_ to hold back. He wanted to bring her underneath the sheets and show her that it wasn't a one sided conversation.

But he was late and had to leave as quickly as possible - it's just hard when your girlfriend has her half of her body on top of yours, and her lips won't leave your skin.

"Babe" he protested, murmuring halfheartedly. He placed his hands on her waist now able to push her far enough so she would lie down beside him. One second of distraction was all that it took, for her to pull him in her direction making him towering over her body.

"C'mon. Five minutes" Kamy pouted making him chuckle. "I missed you" she confessed. She hasn't seen him in at least five days, then he had come back in the middle of the night, snuck into her dorm and in result Kamy had woken up next to a very sleepy Poe.

Obviously she was surprised and thrilled to see him safe and sound, and back to the base, it was just the missing part was too much to handle, him being next to her and his overall presence.

He brushed his nose against hers, "I missed you too" he smiled softly. "You know I have"

She leaned forward, her lips teasing his just the right amount, "Then give me ten minutes" Their eyes almost closed in instinct and how could he say _no_?

"I thought you said five" he smirked, his right hand pulled her thigh to embrace his waist, the new angle allowing him to pressed his lower half against her, he tugged at the fabric covering up her stomach and pushed all the way up.

Finally he gave in and closed the space between their mouths. She almost forgot how his kisses felt, how much heart he put into it, how she felt every time his fingers went a little bit further and he single out her top or bottom lip.

How eager they both felt that sometimes their teeth came into play clumsily. It wasn't slow and romantic like sometimes they liked, it was fast paced and their tongues moved in unison, her hands were long gone, lost on his chest and when she felt his aggression coming out she would sink her nails on his back where she was no stranger leaving marks in.

His lips left hers behind giving them room to breathe, he then moved to her jaw, always nibbling at the skin, her neck wasn't neglected, no, she was sure some sure some type of scarf was going to be needed once she left the room.

Kami gasped as she felt his tongue on her collarbone, Poe knew it was her weak spot and wasn't afraid of using it against her. He knew he liked to play with her _way_ too much.

Hiding his grin he lifted her other leg placing it around the other side of his waist, and now, it was her turn to grin as she had him right where she wanted him.

Her nails scratched his lower stomach in a teasing manner. "Ten minutes is not enough"

 **A/N  
Hope you liked it Kamy!**  
 **Two in one day.. what is this? ahah, thank you for requesting! I'm sorry if I take awhile to reply on PMs.**  
 **Love to see your reactions aha x**


End file.
